Nightmare
by Lord of the castle
Summary: House tiene una especie de "pesadilla" con Wilson, y al final termina contándole porqué está raro con él


Nightmare

N.A: Bueno, ante todo perdón por la tardanza. Sé que he tardado mucho en subir pero es que he estado muy liado. Este es mi primer "Hilson" (HousexWilson), así que seguramente no esté muy bien. En fin, se aceptan críticas de todo tipo, pero, como ya sabéis, que sean constructivas. Y lo más importante, desconectad por un momento y disfrutad de este relato. Es lo único que pido

Se despertó de repente, jadeando. Estaba asustado. No era propio de él estarlo, pero en ese momento ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, así que era comprensible. Se levantó y se asomó a la habitación de su compañero. Dormía plácidamente. Él incluso diría que estaba sonriendo. Si llegara a imaginarse porqué estaba tan perturbado…Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. Fue cojeando hasta la cocina y se bebió un vaso de agua junto con la vicodina. Volvió por el pasillo hacia su habitación, pero una voz desde la habitación de al lado le detuvo, preguntándole que qué pasaba, y que si se encontraba bien, a lo que el otro respondió escuetamente que sí. La noche siguió su curso y ambos se volvieron a dormir. El joven fue el primero que se despertó, como era costumbre, y preparó el desayuno favorito del mayor. Su actitud la noche pasada le había preocupado un poco, pero sabía que insistir no era la solución. Largo rato después el mayor se despertó con su habitual parsimonia, lanzando un seco "Buenos días", a lo que el más joven respondió de igual manera. Uno de los dos se dejó caer en el sofá, acomodando su pierna y dando gracias por el desayuno, mientras el otro servía café y hablaba temas sin importancia. La mañana transcurrió sin problemas y llegó la hora de ir a trabajar. El más joven se puso un traje que conjuntaba perfectamente con la corbata rosa de seda que el mayor le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Tenía que reconocer que su compañero tenía buen gusto. En cambio el mayor estaba liado poniéndose su particular camisa azul sólo porque el menor le había dicho que le sentaba bien. Y ya estaban listos para ir a trabajar. Nada más llegar al hospital, una enfermera llegó corriendo en busca del menor, alegando que un paciente necesitaba su ayuda. En cambio, uno de los subordinados del mayor se lo llevó casi a rastras, dado que era un caso que a priori carecía de interés para él. Así que ahora tocaba separarse. El oncólogo se pasó casi toda la mañana rodeado de papeles, a excepción de uno o dos descansos que aprovechó para tomarse un café e ir a ver a su compañero. En cambio, el nefrólogo pasó la mañana distraído, sopesando. Las visitas de su amigo el oncólogo, lejos de animarle, lo único que hicieron fue incomodarle aún más, y esto el oncólogo lo notó, a lo que decidió ignorar nuevamente. La mañana siguió su curso y llegó la hora de comer. El nefrólogo sabía que ya estaba despertando las sospechas del menor, así que se esforzó en disimular y aparentar normalidad hablando de los temas de siempre: el escote de la jefa, la nueva enfermera de oftalmología...Y así transcurrió el día, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa. El trayecto de vuelta resultó un tanto incómodo para el mayor, algo que era bastante evidente debido a su reiterado silencio, lo que no pasó inadvertido ante el menor.

"Te noto un poco raro. ¿Estás bien?", dijo el de ojos color café. El de ojos claros contestó en lo que parecía ser la nueva costumbre. Con monosílabos. Un simple "sí" salió de sus labios, mientras echaba a andar hacia la casa. El menor suspiró, cerró el coche y le siguió, cosa que fue fácil por la cojera del otro.

"House, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es Stacy? ¿Cameron? ¿Cuddy? En serio, House…"

"No es nada, Jimmy. Tan sólo una mala noche". Ambos dejaron pasar el tema. Wilson creía saber la verdad, y House se creía su propia mentira, simplemente porque era la verdad.

Se pusieron cómodos y pidieron comida china mientras veían por la tele a los famosos 'Monster Tracks'. Esos ojos azul eléctrico ni siquiera miraban la pantalla. Tenía la mirada perdida. Su cuerpo cogió mecánicamente la botella de cerveza que tenía al lado y le dio un buen trago. "Anoche soñé contigo", se atrevió a decir.

"¿Mmm?", fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el de ojos café, pues tenía comida en la boca.

"¿No me oíste? Anoche soñé contigo", repitió el nefrólogo.

"Sí, sí, ya te oí. ¿Y qué soñaste? ¿Qué yo era tu jefe y tenías que satisfacer todos mis deseos", dijo el oncólogo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

Los ojos claros dudaron, se pasearon por la habitación. Se mordió los labios y agarró su bastón. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Se suponía que entre ellos no había secretos. Carraspeó antes de contestar.

"Tuvimos sexo", dijo con cierto temor.

Tal fue la impresión del oncólogo que no supo si escupir la comida o tragar y arriesgarse a atragantarse, así que hizo ambas. Se atragantó mientras se le escapó un poco de arroz por l comisura de los labios.

"¿Q-qué…?", fue lo único que logró articular antes de conseguir recomponer la compostura. Hizo ademán de empezar a reírse, pero al ver la seriedad totalmente marcada en el rostro de su amigo, se dio cuenta de que no era una broma. Primero encorvó su postura, acercándose a su compañero. "Supongo…que eso está bien", fue lo único que dijo, mientras se revolvía en su asiento. Se notaba que la situación se le antojaba incómoda. "Estuvo bien", dijo el de ojos claros, con su usual tono de broma. El de ojos marrones rió un tanto avergonzado. Y de nuevo, un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ellos. El oncólogo jugueteaba con los dedos, mientras que el nefrólogo hacía lo mismo, pero con el bastón.

"…"

Y pasaban los minutos.

"…"

Respiraciones acompasadas.

"…"

No hacía falta decir nada, ambos lo sabían todo sobre el otro. En un instante sus miradas se encontraron y al momento sus bocas se unieron para dar paso a un apasionado beso que terminaron en más besos, jadeos y, porqué no, orgasmos.

N.A: Bueno, ¿qué? La idea del final la tenía muy clara desde el principio, lo único que tenía que pensar era en el "cuerpo" de la historia xD En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y se aceptan reviews ^^


End file.
